Many consumer electronics products include at least one camera. These products include tablet computers, mobile phones, and smart watches. In such products, and in digital still cameras themselves, images and video captured in low-light environments suffer from low signal-to-noise ratio, which limits image and video quality. High-dynamic range images also face this problem, for example, in low-luminosity regions of the image.